Scream
by iTsUkI-kUn
Summary: NaruSasu. Halloween night in Konoha is nothing big,but when the Hokage hosts a party,and someone takes things too far,it'll be a night to remeber.Rest on affdotnet.


... .:Scream:. ...

* * *

By: iTsUkI-cHaN  
Warnings: Slight horror, shonen-ai, a bit of OOC-ness. Set AFTER Sasuke has returned to Konohagakure, so everyone is between 17-19.  
Summary: It's Halloween night in Konoha, which isn't something all that big. But this year, when the Hokage holds a party, and someone takes things too far, it'll make it a night to remember.  
Pairings: NaruSasu, LeeNeji, InoSaku and possibly more.  
Disclaimer: In no way do I own 'Naruto', saddly Masashi Kishimoto does. -.-;

* * *

..:Scream:Prologue:.

* * *

"Tomarrow is Halloween, Hokage-sama. What should we do?"

Tsunade looked up from the massive amounts of paper work infront of her to glance at the calander on her desk corner. Tomarrow was indeed Halloween. It seemed like September had gone by in a flash.

"What do you think we should do, Izumo? I haven't the slightest clue. What does Konoha usually do this time of year? All other Halloween's have just come and gone. We haven't done anything in perticular before."

"Well, we could hold a party."

That would be fun. All past Halloween's were just simply the children of the village running about and trick or treating. But it did seem like the holiday could use a change of pace. Sending out invitations to the whole village would be a pain, though. And where could they find a place big enough for the whole population to fit in? Nowhere in the entire village was nearly big enough to hold such a capacity of people. And if there was, what could they do, have a dance? The village was made up of mostly eight year olds and seniors anyway, and it wasn't like they'd be able to move around alot, with so many people in the same room. A Halloween party needed something big, to entertain everyone. Not just people standing around and talking the whole time. They could do that any day.

Leaning back in her chair to stare at the ceiling, a small black scroll jutting out from the bookshelf behind her caught her attention. Not quite recalling what the scroll was, she reached up and plucked it out from the mass of books, laying it across her desk and blowing the dust off of it.

"That's a list of all the genins who had competed in the Chuunin exams." Izumo said, leaning over the desk to look also.

Scanning the wide list of names, an idea popped into the Hokage's head.

"I've got it! We can host a party for all the kids who participated in the exams!"

A questioning look coming over her advisors face, Tsunade got out a stack of blank paper and envelopes and set to work on making invitations while she explained what she was doing.

"Think about it: the exams weren't finished due to the attack on Konoha. And alot of the kids weren't satisfied with the results. Not to mention some of them were even injured permanently. If we hold a party for them, and make it memorable, it would be making it up to them for what happened!"

Clarity seeping in, Izumo smiled and reached for a few sheets of paper and a pen, setting to work on the invitaions also.

"We can also theme it,too."

"What do you mean?"

Smirking to herself, she spread the scroll out farther, so that every name was seen.

Twelve Leaf ninja's and three Sand. Staring at it for a while, she put either a small check or an 'X' by each name.

"All those with a check by their name, write on the invitation they will recieve that they are to dress as their sensei. All those with an 'X', they are to pick a piece of paper from a bag I will prepare myself and to dress accordingly. I'll send you and Kotetsu out to distribute them later on tonight. Ooh, this is going to be hilarious!"

* * *

.:End Prologue:.

* * *

I-cHaN : So? What'd you think? I know it's short, but the next few chapters will be, so don't flame me complaining about it, cause I already know. REVIEW! (please?) And the rest of story will be put up on under the same penname, so go there and enjoy the rest of the madness :3 


End file.
